Cecilia Rogers
Miss Cecilia/Cecelia Rogers is the owner of Rogers' Fabric Boutique in Dunwich. She has powers over fabric. : Mr. Lodgeman called out, “Cecilia! We’re here! Now be very polite you two. Miss Rogers is possibly the best seamstress in the world and she has had unique experience with difficult projects. We are probably going to need her help and she is very particular about who she associates with. Rub her the wrong way and you will be lucky if you ever see her again.” : Given this warning, I was expecting an older lady. Much to my surprise, a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties came out from the back. She looked just like a model. She had long brunette hair pulled back into a pony tail, white blouse and slacks, and a sleeveless shop coat with many pockets and several items I assumed were for her business.Another Day, We Were Going Where? Whether this is Telekinetic or Warper is not clear; she can cause fabric to fly around the shop at will, and take form on her snazzy mannequins, whether she causes the fabric to reweave or otherwise bond together without traditional stitches is not clear. She has a lot of fabric on hand to use as the base material for her creations, how much she modifies the fabric is unclear; is she like Fran Barnes, taking a base material and reshaping it to her will? Does she have scraps left over, or is it rewoven on the fly to utilize all the material? She's supplemented her powers with devises. She has a booth which gathers an exhaustive array of measurements, and her mannequins fluidly reshape themselves to match those measurements; the measurements also allow her to design for true freedom of movement while maintaining impeccable styling. She has also demonstrated some facility with magic, at least to the extent of using runic circles woven into fabric to examine materials, and relating personal history with Weavers who used magic.Tennyo's Easter: Chapter 4 Combining her powers with her devises, she can measure someone and create almost any outfit in minutes, including superhero costumes. She's recommended by several superhero groups. Whether she produces costumes for supervillains or vigilantes is not known, at a minimum they'd have to be courteous before she'd consider it. She does have standards; she has enough demand for her services that she can pick and choose who she works for, and enough friends in the biz to make it stick. Something the Whateley students find most useful is that she guarantees her work. Something happens to it, just slip it into one of her mailers (which are scattered around Whateley) and she'll make repairs. She met Charlie Lodgeman when he needed help to track down a killer extradimensional spirit-possessed suit of clothes. She knows the truth about Poe Cottage. Her discretion is complete. Mrs. Potter is one of her clients. She's also one of the instructors for Ballroom Dancing; whether she helps with the contemporary social dance class in the mornings isn't clear. Cecilia is a Whateley Alumnus. She graduated in 2001 and lived in Whitman Cottage.The Kodiak Conspiracy: Chapter 5 Meaning, that if she graduated at 18 years old, she'd be about 24/25 in 2006. Classes taught *Ballroom Dancing References Category:Faculty Category:Whateley Alumni Category:Whitman Cottage Category:Class of 2001 Category:Dunwich Category:Unknown Cause of Powers